A Pedra de Rodnifirg
by Bem-Te-Vi
Summary: O sexto ano de Harry. Será que ele poderá se entender com a pessoa que menos gosta. Uma nova irmã. Uma pedra e muito mais surpresas...
1. Chapter 1

"A pedra de Rodnifirg" (Grifindor ao contrário)

Capitulo 1

"Cartões de aniversário"

Mais um dia para agüentar os Dursleys. Harry Potter havia acabado de acordar, e só naquele momento havia se dado conta que era o seu aniversário de 16 anos.

O seu quarto estava abafado por conta do calor do verão, então Harry resolveu abrir a janela. Ele levantou, foi até ela e se deparou com uma cena incrível: cinco corujas vinham em sua direção. Uma ele reconheceu como a sua, Edwiges, outra era a minúscula coruja de seu melhor amigo Rony Weasley, Pichitinho, e as outras três ele não reconheceu.

Ele começou abrindo o pacote de Edwiges. Dentro estava um papel todo sujo e amassado. O bilhete era de seu padrinho Sirius Black e dizia:

_Caro Harry,_

_Parabéns pelo seu aniversário 16 anos. Já_ _tá grandinho, hein? E por isso resolvi lhe dar esse presente. Espero que goste, e me mantenha sempre informado sobre o que acontece._

_Abraços do seu padrinho,_

_Sirius_

Harry abriu o presente e deu uma longa risada. O presente era um livro intitulado "Como conquistar a garota de seus sonhos".

- Só podia ter sido o Sirius mesmo! - pensou Harry.

Abriu a próxima carta. Era de Rony e nela estava escrito:

_Caro Harry,_

_Feliz aniversário, cara!_

_Espero que os Dursley nojentos estejam te tratando bem!_

_Dumbledore disse que você poderia vir aqui no domingo, então me responda dizendo que horas podemos ir te buscar, ok?_

_Bem, o presente foi de toda a família. Espero que goste!_

_Abraços,_

_Rony._

Harry abriu o pacote de Rony e dentro havia adesivos para colar em vassouras do Chudley Cannons. Ele adorou e guardou em cima da mesa de cabeceira, pensando em como pedir ao tio Válter para ir à casa de Rony.

A próxima carta que abriu ele reconheceu pela letra caprichada, que era de Hermione, a sua melhor amiga de Hogwarts. Abriu a carta:

_Querido Harry,_

_Parabéns pelo seu aniversário! O Rony me contou que você talvez possa ir à casa dele amanhã. Eu irei também._

_Viu a minha coruja nova? Ela se chama Lessi. Eu ganhei dos meus pais._

_Espero que goste do meu presente e até amanhã!_

_Beijos,_

_Hermione. _

Harry abriu o presente. Era um pano, onde Hermione deixou um bilhete dizendo:

_Harry,_

_Esse é um pano que serve para limpar gaiolas._

_Espero que lhe seja útil._

_Beijos,_

_Mione._

- Com certeza, vai ser útil!- pensou alto Harry.

Harry pegou a quarta carta, abriu-a e viu que era de seu amigo meio-gigante, Rúbeo Hagrid:

_Caro Harry,_

_Muitos parabéns!_

_Espero que os Dursley estejam te tratando como deveriam, porque se não…_

_Bem, mas continuando, espero que esteja tudo bem com você. Comigo está tudo ótimo!_

_Espero que goste do meu presente. Escolhi com carinho…_

_Abraços de seu amigo,_

_Hagrid_

Harry abriu e o pacote e ficou maravilhado! Era uma minicampo de quadribol onde você controlava os jogadores! Agora, a única coisa que precisava fazer era convencer tio Válter a deixá-lo ir à casa de Rony.

Ele desceu as escadas silenciosamente e, na cozinha, deu de cara com os Dursley tomando café. Ele se sentou à mesa e começou a comer. Quando havia terminado, se virou para o tio e disse:

- Tio Válter, será que amanhã eu poderia ir até a casa de um amigo?

- De jeito nenhum. Você não vai se encontrar com nenhum de seus amiguinhos anormais!

- Tudo bem, então eu vou escrever para o meu padrinho, dizendo que você não está me tratando bem…

Valter fez uma cara horrorizada e disse:

- Onde… eles… moram…?

- Ah! Não precisa me levar, tio, eu vou pela lareira amanhã, ok?

- Hum… Está bem…

- Obrigado, tio Válter!

Harry foi correndo responder a Rony, dizendo que poderia ir à casa dele amanhã. Após enviar a carta, foi verificar se ainda tinha um pouco de pó de flú e arrumar a sua mala.

Quando tinha tudo pronto, já era noite, então foi se deitar.

De manhã, Harry acordou muito agitado, querendo ir logo para a casa dos Weasley. Ele se trocou e desceu para o café. Os Dursley já estavam sentados à mesa comendo. Harry se sentou e tomou o seu café da manhã quieto.

Após ter acabado de comer, falou para os tios:

- Bem, já vou indo… Hum… Tchau!

Porém, eles não responderam nada, então Harry pegou suas coisas, jogou o pó na lareira e disse:

- A Toca!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NA Oi, olha essa é a minha primeira fic, o primeiro capítulo, então já vou dizendo que os outros espero que estejam melhores. Se puderem colocar reviws...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: "Uma GRANDE Surpresa"

Harry sentiu seu mundo girar. Quando finalmente parou, estava caído no chão na sala dos Weasley e ouviu a pequena - já não tão pequena - Gina exclamar:

- Mãe, o Harry chegou!

Quando Harry finalmente se levantou, viu três rostos ansiosos o mirando: Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam de pé, esperando ele se levantar.

Quando Harry já estava de pé, imediatamente a Senhora Weasley veio para abraçá-lo:

- Harry querido, que bom que já chegou. Você está bem?

- Estou sim, Sra. Weasley, muito obrigado!

- Que bom! Bem, agora vou voltar para a cozinha para preparar o almoço.

Rony, Hermione e Gina correram até Harry e cada um o abraçou.

- Que bom que você veio, cara!

- Isso mesmo, estamos todos muito felizes!

- É muito bom te ver, Harry!

- Também estou muito feliz, apesar de dolorido, mas está tudo bem!

Rony ajudou Harry a levar as suas coisas para o quarto dele, enquanto Gina e Hermione iam para o quarto da ruiva. O quarto do Rony não havia mudado em nada. Estava tudo laranja, com os pôsteres e fotos de seu time de Quadribol, o esporte favorito dos bruxos.

Após conversarem bastante e colocarem as novidades em dia, Harry olhou para Rony e Hermione com uma cara de quem precisava falar alguma coisa muito séria. Rony se adiantou, dizendo:

- Gina, vai dando o fora, vai fazer outra coisa!

Porém, antes de Gina poder falar algo, Harry interveio:

- Não, Rony! Deixe Gina ficar, ela não é mais uma criancinha, e pode ser que ela saiba de alguma coisa.

A garota não se conteu, abrindo um enorme sorriso para Harry e mostrando a língua para Rony.

- Bem, então, o que você tem para dizer, Harry? - perguntou Hermione, a mais inteligente do trio, que agora havia virado quarteto.

- Então, pelo o que o Profeta Diário disse, Voldemort não voltou a atacar. Apenas alguns bruxos da Escócia que sumiram, e, como vocês sabem, lá foi o último lugar onde Voldemort foi visto.

Mergulhados em um silêncio profundo, olharam um para o outro, mas quem quebrou o silêncio foi Hermione:

- Acho que Vol-Voldemort está apenas aguardando a oportunidade perfeita para atacar todos logo de uma vez, o que seria muito pior…

- Tem razão, se Você-Sabe-Quem atacar de uma só vez, estarão todos desprotegidos. Isso seria um enorme desastre! - exclamou Rony, horrorizado.

Gina, que ainda não havia se manifestado, disse:

- Tem alguma novidade boa?

- Para falar a verdade, tenho. Logo que cheguei, Edwiges me trouxe uma carta, e estava esperando o momento certo para falar… - Com ar de suspense, ele levantou e, com a melhor cara do mundo, gritou -

O SIRIUS FOI INOCENTADO!

Os três, que estavam sentados, deram um sobressalto e começaram a comemorar, pulando e se abraçando. Quando já era tarde da noite, as garotas se despediram de Harry e Rony e foram ao quarto de Gina. Harry naquela noite dormiu com um sorriso nos lábios.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NA Oi, o segundo capítulo está aí, espero que esteja me;hor que o primeiro!

Queria agradecer a minha beta MARAVILHOSA! Que se não fosse por ela eu nem taria colocando a fic aqui, e em segundo a Luli pelo seu review!

Logo, logo eu coloco o terceiro capítulo! Não parem de acompanhar os capítulos!

Teh +


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: "A visita inesperada e uma mudança com um toque de Malfoy"

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou com alguém jogando um travesseiro em seu rosto. Quando colocou os óculos, levou um susto. Era Sirius!

- Nossa, cara! Que bom te ver! Mas… o que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Harry de olhos arregalados.

- Bom… como você sabe, eu fui inocentado, e queria vir aqui saber se quer vir morar comigo… você quer?

- Poxa, Sirius... É claro que eu quero! - respondeu Harry, quase pulando de alegria.

- Que bom! Estava com medo de você não aceitar. Mas agora eu preciso te falar algo que não sei se você vai gostar…

- Bom, você precisa falar, não é? - disse Harry, ansioso.

- É que… assim… quando eu era mais novo, eu tinha o grande amor da minha vida e, antes de eu ir para Azkaban, eu tive uma filha com ela… Me escuta primeiro – disse Sirius, vendo que Harry queria falar. – Bom, ela já estava casada com outro, não por amor, mas apenas porque sua família a obrigou, então ela teve que esconder a menina em sua casa até o final do ano passado, por causa do marido. Só que o marido dela foi preso. Agora vem a parte mais chocante… Ela é Narcissa Malfoy, que muito em breve será Black.

- Espera um pouco! Deixe-me captar a mensagem… - Como se de repente tivesse se lembrado de alguma coisa, gritou: - O QUÊ! QUER DIZER QUE EU VOU SER IRMÃO DO MALFOY!

Sirius deu um pulo de susto e falou bem de mansinho, com medo de que o afilhado gritasse de novo:

- Bom… é, mas não se preocupe! Eu tenho certeza de que ele mudou e que vocês vão ser amigos.

- Amigo daquela LESMA? Nunca! Jamais! Nem pensar!

- Malfoy, me passa o leite - disse um Harry bem carrancudo.

- Toma, Potter – olhando torto, um certo Draco Malfoy, de muito mal humor, estendeu o leite.

Era uma manhã muito fria, e os dois garotos esperavam Sirius e Narcissa voltarem com Sofia, a filha deles. Finalmente a conheceriam. Depois de uma semana aturando um ao outro, era quase um milagre que eles não estivessem se matando.

Quando acabaram o último pedaço de torrada, ouviram a porta bater e vozes. Os dois rumaram para a sala e Harry ficou boquiaberto e, apesar de Malfoy não ter aberto a boca, deu a entender que estava impressionado também. Sofia era linda. Tinha os cabelos pretos, como os do pai, até o meio das costas e os olhos azuis como os da mãe.

Sirius deu uma cotovelada em Harry e este fechou a boca.

- Oi! Como vai, Sofia? Eu sou Draco Malfoy. Uma pena a gente não ter se conhecido antes - disse Draco. Harry nunca o tinha visto agir daquela forma.

- Oi, Draco! É um prazer te conhecer, bom… também porque, a partir de agora, somos irmãos, não é? – Virando-se para o outro garoto, completou: - Você deve ser o Harry, certo? É um prazer te conhecer também! - disse isso como se avaliando Harry de baixo para cima e com um ar de aprovação.

- Ah… o pra-prazer é todo m-meu… - Harry gaguejou, um tanto constrangido.

- Eu poderia acompanhar a minha bela irmã até o seu novo quarto? - perguntou Draco, estendendo a mão.

- Mas é claro, maninho! - respondeu Sofia com um sorriso malicioso.

Enquanto os dois saíam, Narcissa, muito emocionada, falou para Sirius:

- Oh! Que bom que eles estão se dando tão bem!

Harry olhou para Sirius e vice-versa. Ambos reviraram os olhos em sinal de desgosto diante da ingenuidade da mulher.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: "O tempo pode mudar muitas coisas"

Os dias foram passando e os três "irmãos" até que estavam se entendendo. Faziam várias coisas juntos, tais como: assistir a filmes na enorme sala da Mansão Malfoy, praticar quadribol, o esporte adorado dos bruxos, além de normalmente irem juntos a boates trouxas.

Sofia, foi descoberta como sendo uma boa garota, que sabia ouvir e era muito esperta, principalmente por conseguir fazê-los entrarem nas boates só para maiores de idade.

Apesar de não gostar muito de admitir, Malfoy, descobriu que era até "agradável" estar ao lado dos seus novos "irmãos".

Quando chegara o final das férias, estavam todos praticamente inseparáveis. Harry e Draco, realmente se consideravam irmãos. Sofia, que era um doce de garota se entendeu com todos desde o primeiro momento. Sirius e Narcissa estavam sendo uns verdadeiros pais, apesar de não terem muito tempo para os "filhos" pois estavam muito ocupados fazendo com que os três realmente se tornarem seus filhos e arrumando detalhes do casamento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nossa, as férias passaram bem rápido. É amanhã a volta para Hogwarts. - Disse Draco durante o café-da-manhã

Tem razão. Quando agente se diverte o tempo passa bem rápido.- Concluiu Sofia.

Pessoal, vocês tem tudo já pronto na mala?- Perguntou Narcissa

Eu e a Sofia temos, só o Draco, esse lerdo ainda tem alguma coisas jogadas no quarto.- Respondeu Harry entre risos, ele sabia como Draco ficava bravo quando era chamado de desorganizado.

Draco começava a ficar vermelho quando pegou um pedaço do pão que estava comendo e jogou em Harry. Este por sua vez pegou o seu ovo e jogou na cabeça de Draco, e deste jeito eles continuaram por um bom tempo: em uma guerra de comida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adeus meus queridos! Comportem-se, não quero receber nenhuma carta de Dumbledore dizendo que aprontaram alguma.

Pode deixar mamãe, vou "tentar" não fazer nenhuma besteira.- Disse Draco rindo e acenando com a cabeça.

Sim Senhora, general- Falou Harry brincando e beijando o rosto de Narcissa.

Pode deixar mamãe, eu vou cuidar deles, e quando eu for selecionada eu mando uma coruja te avisando. Eu pego ou a do Draco ou a do Harry. Manda um beijo para o Papai.- Falou Sofia por final.

Os três entraram no trem e procuraram uma cabine vazia, quando acharam Harry disse:

Esperem aí que eu vou procurar o Rony e a Mione para a Sofia conhece-los e Draco se entender com eles.

Está bem. - Disseram os dois em uníssono, embora Draco dissesse com um pouco de contragosto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A Olá olá... quero pedir desculpas pela demora, queria ver se mais algum review iria chegar... mais chegou só mais 1... :( Então por favor deixem reviews... não custa nada...

Quero agradecer á Luli e te dizer que se depender de surpresas vc vai ter ainda muitos ataques..

E tb ao meu amigo J.V, vlw mesmo por ter lido... e continua lendo hein!

Mais uma coisa, o quinto cap, acho que vai demorar para aparecer pq ...hihihi... que vergonha... ainda nem terminei de escrever, mais to quase lá. Brigadão!


End file.
